This invention relates to an auxiliary scanning control system for use in facsimile apparatus in which the regions between lines of an original or the blank region of the original is fast forwarded in the auxiliary scanning direction in facsimile transmission and reception so as to reduce communication time.
In a conventional auxiliary scanning control system, when the element reads a blank space on an original, a white line skip operation is generally effected. During the white line skip operation, the original is fast forwarded. When black information (data) is detected, the fast forwarding of the original is suspended, so that the original information on a line can be read out.
In such a conventional auxiliary scanning control system, the black information read out during the white line skip operation is neglected, and only the information read after the forwarding of the original has been stopped is employed as effective information. In general, there is a brief time delay between the detection time of the black information during the white line skip operation and the time at which the forwarding of the original is stopped. In other words, the position where the original is stopped may be slightly ahead of the top of the detected black data. Accordingly, the conventional auxiliary scanning control system suffers from a drawback such that when black data is read out immediately after a white line skip operation, the top portion of the black data is not read out.